The Ultimate Truth and Dare of the Universe
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Elder Sorceress is coming to the Beerus Temple, and only Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta might fear something about the old woman who is full of cookies and fluffiness. Special thanks to Zogeta's Only Old In Body!
1. Fear of the Booby Trap

**Disclaimer: I did not take the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast**

Summary: First side story of Risen Saiyan. There is one game that teenage girls would like to play, Truth or Dare! Whis challenge Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo including Beerus two games. Both Vegeta and Piccolo are chosen to take the dare together. Will the Saiyan Prince with the Namekian survive out of their deadliest dare of the universe?

Rate: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Fears of the Booby Trap

 **Beerus World**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress in super Saiyan 3, and Piccolo sat down quietly thinking. The table size hourglass was standing between them.

"How long are we sitting here?" Quartz Sorceress yawned, in lower voice. "As every last of sand is drop down the bottom of the hourglass, Magnet (Quartz Sorceress)," replied Piccolo.

"It's only been two hours, and it's good to think what's in your mind," Goku said. "I was thinking about all the vegetation from my garden. After I harvest it all, I ate it, and then spit out the seeds."

"What happen if the seeds grows inside your stomach, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta, smirking. Quartz Sorceress was flabbergasted as she was thinking about Goku's stomach that looks like a pregnant woman.

"That's creepy! I can't get it off of my mind!" Quartz Sorceress shuddered. Piccolo grabs Vegeta's collar.

"You should keep your own thoughts to yourself, Vegeta, and you're scaring your own granddaughter with her strange power!" shouted Piccolo.

Goku was staring at the hourglass as the sand was falling down fast. "Hey, guys, the sand is falling down easily!" Goku exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" asked Piccolo. "Keep yelling!" Goku yelled. Vegeta glared at Piccolo. "It's not my fault that I bring that up! It was Kakarot who started it!" shouted Vegeta, pointing at Goku.

"Lord Beerus and Whis, the sand is falling to chime, the destruction is known as his, we're waiting for a long time~!" Quartz Sorceress sings. The hourglass breaks by Quartz Sorceress's high tone.

"Oops!" She covered her mouth. "Kami, this is one of the reasons why Agnes (Quartz Sorceress) is an ornithology," said Vegeta, feeling surprised.

"Piccolo, could you use your magical power to restore the hourglass back as new?" Quartz Sorceress asked, trembling.

"You'll have to tell Whis that you break the hourglass with your singing voice, first," said Piccolo crossing his arms.

Beerus and Whis appeared flying down. "Lord Beerus!" Goku exclaimed. Quartz Sorceress kneels down toward Whis.

Waaaaahhhhhh! Oh, Whis, I was singing in a higher tone, and then suddenly, I break the hourglass, forgive me!" Quartz Sorceress wept in anime style.

"Ohoho, that's a copacetic. I'll take care of that later," chuckled Whis. "You forgive me, Whis?" Quartz Sorceress asked, wiping her tears with her gloves.

"Absolutely, my magnet one," said Whis, winking at Quartz Sorceress.

"I made you guys wait for me just to think what kind of games should all of you play." He glared at Beerus. "That also means you, Lord Beerus."

"Whis! Do you think you were busy thinking about it when I slept for three years?" Beerus shouted. "Oh, yes, Lord Beerus," chuckled Whis, shooting his head.

"Anyhow, as you can see, there are actually two games you all play, but me; I'll be the instructor of both games."

"What is the first game? And the second?" Quartz Sorceress asked. "The second is...unless I told you the first game, first," said Whis. "What was first?" Piccolo asked.

"The most famous game in the 7th universe is...roshambo! That means rock, paper, scissor!" said Whis. "Huh?" Goku exclaimed.

"What kind of pathetic game is that? I mean the Ginyu Force played that piece of crud just to challenge me back before Frieza came to the Namekian's planet!" stammered Vegeta. "And what about the time when also when Kakarot and his son came to fight at Babidi's hideout!"

"I know, I know, Saiyan prince, I know your whole story since I kill your father at your home planet," Beerus said. "Lord Beerus..." said Whis, glaring at Beerus.

His attitude turns peppy. "My own rules about rock, paper, scissor is whoever use rock against paper, or paper against scissor, or even scissor against rock, will challenge a dare! As a dare, if only there are more than three of you, you will challenge the dare independently, but two, and only two of you, can challenge the dare together!

If any of you choose rock against scissor, or scissor against paper, or even paper against rock, you get to challenge the truth! If there are many of you, you'll challenge the truth alone!

Only two of you challenge the truth together! You guys play roshambo against each other, got that? No rematch unless you all chosen the same supply! And if you refuse to play roshambo, you will automatically take the dare!"

Goku and Vegeta are the only one, who was shocked, and their jaws were down; Piccolo and Beerus was lackadaisical. Quartz Sorceress was the only one grinning. Vegeta push Goku's and his jaws up.

"Da#n, that's a lot of rules," Vegeta stuttered. "That's what I thought, Vegeta," said Goku. "Oh, for sure, Whis!" Quartz Sorceress said.

Piccolo is starting to sweats. "I choose the dare, and I refuse to play rock, paper, and scissor with them!" shouted Piccolo.

Whis applauses. "Ooh! Okay, it is now left with Lord Beerus, Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Vegeta! Choose rock, paper, or scissor!" Whis exclaimed.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Beerus put their right fist in the center as they glared.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Beerus. They all choose paper. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!"

Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Beerus choose rock, but only Vegeta chooses scissor.

"N..." Vegeta trembles a little, then glared. "No way! I want a rematch!" Vegeta starts yelling. "Sorry, grandfather, you'll had to challenge a dare with Piccolo for now," said Quartz Sorceress.

Vegeta grabs Quartz Sorceress's arms and squatted down, acting scrupulous. "Oh, I'm still proud of you taking the truth challenge, but don't worry about my life, granddaddy will take care of the dare," Vegeta tittered.

"And you still treated me like a little child?" asked Quartz Sorceress, feeling sarcastic. "Oh, for sure, Agnes!" Vegeta said, mimic Quartz Sorceress.

Goku, Beerus, Whis, and Piccolo start laughing. "What the HFIL are you laughing at?"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Piccolo. Suddenly, lava erupts. Only Goku, Quartz Sorceress, Beerus, and Whis vanished.

"Haha- What the...?" His eyes were widened. "Agnes!" Vegeta yells, powering up to super Saiyan 2.

"PICCOLO AND VEGETA, I DARE YOU TO OVERCOME A SURVIVAL GAME OF HADES! THERE WILL BE 3 PATHS FOR BOTH OF YOU IN ORDER TO ESCAPE THE DARE!" a voice shouted. Piccolo and Vegeta was standing on a pillar that is the size of a normal bedroom.

"King Hades! Or, Whis, what the HFIL have you done to my precious granddaughter?!" shouted Vegeta. "Show your stupid self, so I can blast you to smithereens!" "Vegeta, they're gone, gone for good..." Piccolo huffed, kneel his knees.

"Th-this is stupid! What kind of dare is this crap?!" shouted Vegeta. "The tsunami is full of hot lava, and can melt away two gods, Kakarot, and...no! My granddaughter...!" He pushes himself down, and sobs hard.

 **One hour later...**

Piccolo is sitting down on the pillar as Vegeta trains himself. Another hour later, Vegeta blubbers more as he uses Piccolo's cape to wipe his soaked eyes. "Agnes!" "Urgh..." Piccolo groaned.

 **Another hour later...**

Both Vegeta and Piccolo was playing 50 rounds of staring contest.

 **Another and another hour later...**

Vegeta calms down and sings softly. Piccolo was dissed off by Vegeta's singing in his mind. "I am alone, we're all one," sings Vegeta. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with that green son of a-"

Piccolo punches Vegeta in the cheek. "That'll keep your mouth shut," Piccolo said.

 **Another hour later...**

Vegeta was sleeping as Piccolo sleeps like a statue.

Suddenly, lava forms into a ground path between the pillars. Vegeta was the first one who wakes up. "...!" exclaimed Vegeta.

He slapped Piccolo in the face. "Namekian, wake up your brains!" Piccolo wakes up on his own. "What?" Piccolo asked. "The path! Look at the path! It's open!" shouted Vegeta, pointing at the path.

"There's no hesitating now! We had to get out of this HFILfire pillar!" Piccolo shouted. Vegeta and Piccolo soar down to the path flowing with lava.

Suddenly, lava starts falling like a tsunami. Vegeta stares behind toward the pillar. "Oh!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted.

He grabs Vegeta, and then soars fast. Another tsunami of lava flows toward in front of Vegeta and Piccolo. "No!" He covered himself and Vegeta with his white cape from the tsunami of lava.

 **Underwater**

But suddenly, Vegeta and Piccolo was transport to another place. They have been to a place call the Mist Ocean in planet Tunepta. A bubble appeared on Vegeta and Piccolo's head to breathe.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Vegeta. Piccolo looks around. "This looks like the Mist Ocean from planet Tunepta," Piccolo said. Vegeta stares at the electric path.

"Am I seeing another challenge?" asked Vegeta.

"THIS IS YOUR SECOND ATTEMPT, YOU WARRIORS WILL WALK THROUGH THE JELLYFISH WITH YOUR FEET!" a voice shouted.

"Who goes there? King Aquail?" shouted Vegeta. "This is a dare from Whis, not King-A-Quail!" Piccolo shouted.

"I actually think King Aquail was assigned to do part of the dare for Whis, of course!" shouted Vegeta.

"Like the time we were stranded at the pillar in the Underworld for a couple of hours, King Hades would have been assigned to help Whis!"

He takes 2 steps on the electric path, and got stung in his whole body. His hair is more spiky than his super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta took a step back and feel the pain. "Aieee-yow-oww-owwwww!" Electric waves appeared around Vegeta's legs.

"What did you feel on your legs?" Piccolo asked. "It hurts like HFIL! See it for yourself!" yelled Vegeta.

Piccolo took a few steps and got stung on his legs.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Piccolo screams. Piccolo did a back flip, and pulls both of his legs out, and then regenerates his legs again. Piccolo starts trembling as his legs shakes.

"It hurts, but it's worth a try to pass this dare! We should run instead!" Vegeta crosses his arms and turns away from Piccolo. "And get stung through our shoes again? No way!" shouted Vegeta.

"Climb on my back then!" Piccolo shouted, grabbing Vegeta's hand.

Piccolo gives Vegeta a piggyback ride. Suddenly, electric in the air attack Piccolo. "Aaargh!" He releases Vegeta.

"This is ONE of the reasons why I don't need you to help me!" shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta soars, then landed on the thunder ground. Both Vegeta and Piccolo screams in pain as they ran. "My ears!" Piccolo screams, in agony.

"I can't take this anymore! It hurts!" screamed Vegeta, in agony.

 **Booby Pit**

Both Vegeta and Piccolo suddenly transport to another attempt.

"HERE IS YOUR FINAL ATTEMPT, YOU STUBBORN PRINCES. WALK THROUGH YOUR OWN FEAR, PIRANHAS AND WORMS!" A voice shouted.

Vegeta and Piccolo screams like a girl and hugged each other. "You take the worms, Piccolo!" shrieked Vegeta. "And you'll take the piranhas!" Piccolo screams.

Vegeta and Piccolo let go of each other. "Ew! Your Namekian germs are spreading my body!" yelled Vegeta.

Both Vegeta and Piccolo ran on piranhas and worms like an athlete, and continued to screams.

"I did not know piranhas like my flesh!" Piccolo screams. "Aah! So slimy!" shrieked Vegeta.

 **Beerus World**

Goku, Quartz Sorceress, Beerus and Whis watch Piccolo and Vegeta take the funniest dare on Whis's staff.

They laughed in unison. "Even the Namekian become so stubborn with his determination!" Beerus laughed.

"This is funnier than the time Vegeta wears pink just to meet Trunks as a mature teenager!" laughed Goku.

Vegeta and Piccolo was transported back to Beerus World as they pointed at Whis. Piccolo landed on Vegeta.

"Urgh, could you get off of me?!" Vegeta shouted. They still have slime from worms and teeth marks from piranhas.

"That was awkward," snickered Quartz Sorceress.

"Whis!" Piccolo and Vegeta shouted. "How dare you make fun of us for being stubborn, it's really embarrassing!"

"I'm so glad you conquer your dare, you two," laughed Whis. "We should play again another time!"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, you're making me and Piccolo takes on the dare for something SO absurd in our lives!" Vegeta shouted, in anime tears without his eyes closed.

Beerus put one of his fingers on Vegeta's lips. "Shh," shushed Beerus.

"You see, Vegeta, Whis haven't laughed for years for a long time, he likes it when warriors like you two acted so hard-headed. I even laughed with Whis too. Ah, we indeed wish a good laugh after all we have done on Earth."

"Hmm, at least we entertain you gods," Piccolo chuckled. "I'm glad this does not happen again, and so does the prince."

"Not until you warriors were disrespecting us, I'm concerned," said Beerus. "Whis still laughing in tears." Whis continued laughing.

"I think you're the funniest one than Piccolo does!" Quartz Sorceress laughed. "You have more humor than the time when you distract my evil mind of Stone Sorceress!"

"Next time we played that game that Whis invented, Kakarot will had to do the dare with the Namekian!" growled Vegeta. "I'll be doing the truth challenge with Agnes, as well!"

Whis was playing golf in the distance. He threw the golf ball with the club as the ball suddenly hit Vegeta in the groin. "My groin!"

Everyone was laughing, even Piccolo, and Whis in the distance. "That was for your own greed, Vegeta," Whis laughed.

"That's not funny! Why are you guys still laughing at me for?! You're disrespecting the prince of all Saiyans!" shouted Vegeta.

"That's a good laugh for me!" Goku laughed, wiping his tears.

End

 **AB's Notes:**

 **OMG! I think Piccolo and Vegeta have a good pairing into comedy! One thing change in this chapter is the paragraph! Don't just view, review and follow!**


	2. Stranded Naked

Summary: Whis got another challenge from the same 4 Z-warriors! Both Vegeta and Piccolo will take on the dare again, worse. Goku also take the dare, too, same deal. Meanwhile, Beerus and Quartz Sorceress are thinking about their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Stranded Naked

Another time at Beerus World, Goku and Vegeta are napping on the ground separately. Goku nap on his back, while Vegeta nap on his stomach. Piccolo was meditating, as usual, and Quartz Sorceress was standing tip-toe on her quartz vine.

Quartz Sorceress starts yawning again, but she suddenly fell down and screams. She landed on Vegeta, who is her grandfather.

Vegeta woke up quickly and touch his painful back as he wailed in anime style. "Argh! My back is wearing me out! Waaaaaaahhh...!" wailed Vegeta, in agony. "Aah! Sorry, gramps! Don't blast me! I can't fly like this!" Quartz Sorceress screams.

"I will..." chuckled Vegeta. He turns angry. "...NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY STUPID BACK!" He ki blasted Quartz Sorceress in the air as she screams.

 **Meanwhile...**

Beerus and Whis were flying in the air. Beerus was grumbling about last was peppy as usual and humming.

But suddenly, Quartz Sorceress was flying out of nowhere without flying as she screams. She landed on Beerus. "Princess?!" Beerus exclaimed.

Quartz Sorceress shudders, and then stared at Beerus. She starts grinning. "Oh, you caught me, lord Beerus..." chuckled Quartz Sorceress. She glared at Beerus, "...and DON'T let go of me!"

Beerus was startle and then starts laughing. "Ohohoho, trust me, I won't let go of you," Beerus laughed. Whis stared at Beerus. "You're a life saver, Beerus," said Whis.

"I think grandfather is goofing off again by faking his back pain!" Quartz Sorceress said. "Of course Goku and your grandpa Vegeta must be playing around, again," snickered Beerus.

 _"(Ohohoho, let the next round begin!)_ " Whis laughed.

 **Meanwhile on the ground...**

Goku woke up. "Vegeta, what happen?" asked Goku. "It's nothing, but I seem to had nightmares," Vegeta grumbled.

"You two are awake already?" asked Piccolo. "Lord Beerus and Whis are coming here with Magnet." "They caught Agnes?!" Vegeta barked.

Beerus with Quartz Sorceress and Whis appeared flying down toward Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. "Lord Beerus! Lord Whis!" exclaimed Goku. "Are you ready for the next truth or dare?" Whis asked. "First, we'll start out rock, paper, and scissor."

He glared at Beerus and cleared his throat.

 _"(Grr, this is ridiculous, I think I will accept it this time...)"_ thoughts Piccolo, sweating. "Piccolo, are you going to play this time?" Goku asked. "If I can take the truth instead of dare," said Piccolo.

"Ooo-ooo-ooooh~! Finally, Piccolo's playing!" Whis exclaimed, in higher voice. Whis was shaking his whole body as he put his hands on his face when he hovers.

Everyone except Vegeta's face feels dunce toward Whis's excitement dance. "You don't have to dance for Piccolo, lord Whis..." tittered Goku.

"Hahahahaha! I still think it's funny when gods dances like a-" Vegeta laughed. Whis hits Vegeta's head with his staff and dance at the same time. "So disrespectful, grandfather!" shouted Quartz Sorceress. "Now for the rock, paper, scissor match, if you please," Whis chuckled. Goku, Piccolo, and Quartz Sorceress sighed in relief.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus put their right fist in the center as they glared. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus.

Quartz Sorceress and Beerus choose scissors while Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo choose paper. Vegeta starts twitching one of his eye and sweat as much as Piccolo. "I guess Lord Beerus will take on the truth again with Miss Magnet," Whis chuckled.

Vegeta put his hands on his head. "What? Again?!" gawked Vegeta. "Hehehehehe..." Beerus snickered. "Lord Beerus, are you happy that you won't take the dare?" asked Quartz Sorceress.

Beerus collapses as he laughs harder and pounds the ground. "Ahahahahahahaha! No way! It's about bloody...time, haha! You guys... will soon screw up... together!" Beerus laughed loudly.

Whis grabs Quartz Sorceress as they hover. "Lord Beerus, stop it! You're going to break the whole world!" cried Whis. He uses his staff to shock Beerus.

"Haha-oww...!" Beerus groaned. Beerus was paralyzed. Whis picked up Beerus, and then Whis paralyzed Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

Whis transports them separately to a foggy forest and removed their clothes. _"(You three dare yourself to look for your allies with your bare bottoms!)"_ laughed Whis, blushing. "Now's my turn to laugh! Tee-hee!"

"Master Whis, you're going to let them wander around naked?" Quartz Sorceress groaned. Whis stare directly at Beerus and Quartz Sorceress.

"I have another truth for both of you," chuckled Whis. "Did you two ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?" He turns lovey-dovey as his eyes flutter. "Yeesh, you sounded and act like a woman," Quartz Sorceress shudders.

Beerus yelled at Quartz Sorceress, "Don't you dare disrespect Whis like what your grandfather prince did last time!" "No! I'm being honest, he likes to feel feminine!" Quartz Sorceress screams.

"Good job, Quartz Sorceress! Being honest as you go against the truth is the key!" laughed sighs to calm himself down. "Okay, here is the thing, I think my girlfriend is name Niwen and she's a fluffy cat," Beerus said.

"What about you, princess? I'm sure you have a boyfriend because of your loyalty!" "Back on Earth, I live like normal people, of course," said Quartz Sorceress. "Unlike Saiyans like me, I have an ocean boyfriend name Armo!"

"Ocean boyfriend?" Beerus stammered. "I think I know what he looks like and the transformation!" said Whis. He pounds the ground with his staff. Quartz Sorceress's last words spread toward Whis's staff.

"Hmm, I guess Armo looks really handsome and pale, but his transformation is strange merman with three tails are called a gilltail."

"Well, Princess Agnes, you won the truth," Beerus said, grinning. "Not yet! I want to see what your girlfriend looks like!" said Quartz Sorceress. "Certainly," Whis said, shook his head.

 **Foggy Forest**

Vegeta woke up. "What the flat just happened?" Vegeta groaned. Vegeta looked down toward his private area. "My crotch is showing!" Vegeta starts looking around.

"Kakarot! Stupid Namekian, show yourself!" He walked around to find Goku and Piccolo.

Piccolo appeared to find Goku and Vegeta, naked. "Goku, where are you?" shouted Piccolo "Vegeta, speak up! Son! Vegeta!" He started walking through the fog.

Goku was walking naked. "Hey, anyone? Vegeta! Piccolo!" Goku shouted. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Piccolo!"

"Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. Goku suddenly found Vegeta in front of him. "Hey..." Goku exclaims. Goku looked down at Vegeta, then toward his butt. "Kaka..." shouted Vegeta. He turns back, but Goku found him. "Hey! Out! Stop looking toward my butt, you third-class baka!"

"Whew, thank goodness I found you, Vegeta," Goku laughed. "Guys..." said Piccolo, appeared behind Goku and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta stare toward Piccolo, his naked body, and their own naked body. "Aah...!" Goku shrieked. "Uwah...!" screamed Vegeta. "Waah...!" Piccolo screams. They stared at each other, then covered their naked part. Piccolo slapped Goku and Vegeta in the face. "It's me, Piccolo."

"Piccolo, is that you?" asked Goku. "Yes," Piccolo said. "Ew! This is the first time we seen you naked!" groaned Vegeta, pretending to retch. "I feel nauseous looking at you naked!"

"WARRIORS, NOW THAT YOU FOUND YOUR ALLIES, I GOT A DARE FOR YOU THREE," a voice shouted. "WHIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Vegeta.

"I'M NOT WHIS, NOR KING HADES, BUT I GOT A DARE FOR YOU THREE! RUN AROUND THE FOREST NAKED! DO WHATEVER AND SCREW UP! HOWEVER, IF YOU TRAIN OR MEDITATE HERE, I'LL SHOCK YOU!" a voice shouted. Piccolo sweats.

"How stupid! I rather die than taking the dare again!" shouted Vegeta. "Hey, this dare is easy!" Goku laughed. "Goku?!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Kakarot?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku smells himself. "I think we should go swimming!" laughed Goku. Piccolo's ears starts wobbling as it making a wobbling noise in a three-one beat. "What is that annoying noise? It's irritated me!" Vegeta growled.

Then Vegeta's ears are wobbling in the same beat as Piccolo's ears. "Piccolo? Vegeta? Why are your ears moving like that?" snickered Goku. "I think I heard a roaring waterfall," Piccolo said.

"So we're HEARING our names just to not get lost here in this foggy forest, we LOOK ourselves naked, TOUCH our bare buttocks, and SMELL your third-class underarms? Now this dare is about five senses! What's going on?" shouted Vegeta, pointing his ear, eye, and nose with his fist.

Goku's snickering turns laughing. "I never saw your ears move fast like that!" Goku laughed. He put his arms over his lower body as he collapses, and then laugh harder. "Quit laughing at us! Unless I can make your ears wobbles like mine!" shouted Vegeta, in embarrassment. His face turns bright red as he pounded Goku and grabs his ears. "Aah! Okay! I'll stop! Let go of me ears!" Goku screams. "Why are we doing this?" sighed Piccolo, sweating.

 **Nearby at the waterfall...**

Piccolo was meditating naked behind the waterfall as he sits down in the air with his legs crossed. He was shock a tiny bit. *BZZT!* "Ow...ow...ow..."

Above the waterfall, Goku and Vegeta were washing themselves with body wash. "This is the life..." Goku sighed. Vegeta was scrubbing Goku's back. "Gross, gross, gross, countless gross, eww..." groaned Vegeta.

Piccolo was drinking water from the waterfall, but it tasted like soap. "Urgh!" Piccolo groaned. He spits out water from Goku's body wash. He stares toward the sky. "Goku, Vegeta, you should bathe yourself somewhere else! You're polluting the waterfall with crap!"

The foggy forest turns into Beerus Temple.

 **Beerus Temple Inaugural Pool**

Quartz Sorceress went inside the Beerus Temple, but suddenly notices Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were bathing themselves in the inaugural pool. Quartz Sorceress turns all red. "AH! OH, MY GOSH! OH, MY GOSH! OH, MY GOSH! OH, MY GOSH! NOO...!" shrieked Quartz Sorceress.

She covered her cheeks and shakes her head up and down like her super Saiyan 3 hair is a whiplash as she attacked Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo with his quartz wings and tail on her back, and they were naked the whole time. She enhanced her aura waves full power like the super Saiyan 3.

"Yikes! Magnet, This is not what I meant!" Goku screamed. "What's this place?" asked Piccolo. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo evaded Quartz Sorceress's attack as she continued screaming louder. "NOO...!" Quartz Sorceress shrieked.

Beerus and Whis appeared. "What in the world is all that noise?" exclaimed Whis. Everyone paused. Beerus and Whis looked around Beerus Temple. "My words...my temple..." Beerus exclaimed.

Quartz Sorceress stared at Beerus and Whis full of anticipation. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I was going to-to-to-to wash my face here, but suddenly, and they-they-they-they-they-they-they..." stammered Quartz Sorceress. She passed out as Whis catches her.

"Well, guys, I'm sorry to say this, but..." Whis sighed. "What is it? Give me back my clothes!" shouted Vegeta. "Uh-uh-uh! What did you learn first?" Whis asked. "Don't ran off of danger," said Piccolo. "And five senses!" Goku added.

"Well, thank goodness, I'm glad the good news is that you passed the dare again!" laughed Whis. "Ahahahahaha!" Beerus laughed even harder. "What was funnier is that Piccolo spit out of soap from Goku, of course!"

Quartz Sorceress nearly woke up. "Hmm?" Quartz Sorceress grumbled. "Hmm," exclaimed Whis, slyfully. _"(This time I'll punish Beerus for making fun of them!)"_

He pounds the ground quickly with his staff to make Beerus and his clothes vanished so that only Beerus and Whis are only on their brief. Whis even had his undershirt on. Beerus looked down as his underpants.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Whis?!" Beerus shouted. "Hahaha, you learned a lesson, never make fun of them," said Whis, laughing.

Quartz Sorceress opened her eyes turns even redder so that she turns maroon. "NOO...!" Quartz Sorceress shrieked.

She continued attacking the Beerus Temple along with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, and even her teacher, Whis.

"Ah! Lord Beerus's punishment is making a rampage from princess Agnes!" shrieked Whis. "Stop it, Magnet!" Goku and Piccolo shouted. "Agnes!" shouted Vegeta. "NOO...!" Quartz Sorceress shrieked.

End


	3. Three Fourth Stalker, Part 1

Info: It is just another truth or dare for Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress! Whis comes up with an ultimate truth! Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Vegeta was taking on the truth to take a three-fourth pictures for everyone. They had to find random people to take pictures. Will they ever find, or take many three-fourth pictures so they can make it perfect?

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Three Fourth Stalker, Part 1: Arlington High

Another time after another dare, Whis meditated on the gigantic statue of Beerus. Beerus was sneak behind his own carving statue. "(Whis, you better not think about the dare for us!)" growled Beerus. Beerus landed behind Whis, and shouted, "Whis!" "Aaaaaaahhh!" Whis shrieked like a woman. "I'm not thinking of a dare for you!" "Well?" asked Beerus, glare hardly. Whis shuddered. "(Oh, that look...) I'm thinking about a new dare in my brains!" Whis cried. "Ha! Like the usual, Whis," chuckled Beerus. "I'm just saying that you always think about it!"

Same place near the gigantic hourglass like the first dare, Quartz Sorceress was the only one standing around mummified with quartz. "Unh..." she grunted, muted. She is training to break through herself inside the mummified Quartz Sorceress. Both of her fists was the first one out, then her whole body. "Ca-haw!" Quartz Sorceress caws. Crowd of birds caws echo. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta appeared separately. "Magnet!" exclaimed Goku. "Agnes!" Vegeta said. "Oh, guys! I was just training to mummified myself with quartz, then break free like a bird in a cage!" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress, stretching her Quartz wings and tail, and then her arms and head. "Why are guys here again?" "Another truth and dare for us," Goku said. "It could be another dangerous dare," said Piccolo.

Beerus and Whis appeared hovering down. "Deja vu," Vegeta said. "Deja vu, indeed," said Beerus. "Beerus..." Whis said, glaring at Beerus, then stare happily at everyone else. "Instead of the ultimate dare, we should do the ultimate truth." "Here's a tip of taking the truth, you will always be honest when you take on the truth, your guts is part of it as well," said Beerus. "That's right, lord Beerus, just like what I told Miss Magnet," Whis said. "Everyone, you know the drill, rock, paper..." He glare at Beerus. "...scissor." "Bring it, then!" shouted Beerus. "Hmm!" Vegeta grunts.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus put their fist in the center. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress chooses scissors as Piccolo and Beerus chooses paper. "Alright! Now's the truth!" Vegeta laughed manically. "Lord Beerus, Piccolo, I'll have you two take on the dare later," said Whis.

"For scissors who beats paper, do you know what three-fourth is?" Quartz Sorceress raises her hands. ".75!" Quartz Sorceress hollered. "I think it's wrong," said Whis, grinning. "Huh?" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "You're right about the mathematical 3 over 4, but you're wrong about photography," said Whis. "I'll explain what is three-fourth. So, three-fourth is a person who looks toward the camera, both head and body. You don't necessary take the person's whole body, otherwise, the three-fourth you are taking is too small. I'll transported you three to Mr. Wilson." "One question, lord Whis, could three-fourth be anything like animals or aliens?" Vegeta asked. "No, but good question," said Whis, shook his head.

"Who's Mr. Wilson?" Goku asked. Beerus stare at Goku. "He's one of the photographer teacher in Photography I from another Earth," said Beerus. He stared at the sky. "Well, I guess the author this chapter knows the Roosevelt-like Wilson, right?" Nobody or no one answer. "Da#n it! Maybe he or she said yes!" Beerus sweats with anger. Goku's stomach growls. "Can we eat first? I'm starving!" asked Goku. Everyone fainted in anime style.

As Whis scatter many foods on the table, Goku quickly eats. "Food fight!" Beerus laughs. He joins Goku, then Vegeta joins. "Is there water for me?" asked Piccolo. Whis summons a gigantic cup full of water. "Here you go," Whis said. Piccolo's eyes widened. "(You didn't have to give me some water that big!)" thoughts Piccolo. He dive inside the giant cup and inhale his mouth to drink water. Only Quartz Sorceress and Whis have better etiquette than the others. "Oh...I can't believe a Saiyan prince like my grandfather acted this way when it comes to appetite..." Quartz Sorceress sighed. Whis wiped his mouth from his mess. "Haha, you think so? They're really starving themselves to heaven!" laughed Whis.

Later, everyone was done eating. "Ah, that's the stuff! I never knew your food from this world tasted so good!" Goku laughed. "You think so? Then off you Saiyans go," said Whis. He summons his portal on Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress as they fell. Beerus and Piccolo look down toward the portal. "Au revoir, Magnet! Ciao, Goku! Arrivederci, Vegeta!" Whis waved with his handkerchief. "Good luck, Goku!" Piccolo said. "Have fun with the truth, princess!" laughed Beerus.

"Grab me!" Quartz Sorceress screams. Goku grabs Quartz Sorceress. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress was teleported in front of an ordinary high school in Arlington. The time is at 2:40 p.m. central. The date was June 6, 2015. "What is this place?" She sighed. "Arlington High School?" readed Goku. "I guess we are already landed on another Earth! We better find this Wilson person!" Vegeta said. They walk inside, but Quartz Sorceress heard a rip. "Eep!" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress.

Goku looked down. "It looks like you step on a paper," Goku said. He grabs the paper on Quartz Sorceress's foot and read it. "Eh... I can't read... Magnet, can you read this?" "Mr. Wilson's class is in A205," said Quartz Sorceress. "Huge school, but where do find the right room, kid?" Vegeta asked. Goku turns the page, and it shows the map of Arlington High, the first floor. "Oh, this is downstair, try flipping the paper again," said Quartz Sorceress. Goku turns the paper over again, and it shows the second floor. "This paper is magic!" Goku exclaimed.

"You three!" said the security guard. "Oh!" they exclaimed in unison. "Are you here to visit one of your students? I'm sorry, but they are testing the final exam," asked the security guard. "Um, no! We don't know anyone here!" Goku said. "We just came to the portal, that's all!" "So you three are aliens?" asked the security guard. Vegeta hovers as he show his confidence. "We are the prideful Saiyan from another Earth, so where's Wilson, who's the photography teacher?" Vegeta asked. "Saiyans?" puzzled the security guard. "Hehehe, at my high school, we don't have any security guards like you, mister," Quartz Sorceress chuckled, fidgeting.

One of the AHS students appeared out of the auditorium door. "Oh, my gosh! Is that Goku and Vegeta standing outside?" exclaimed a AHS student. He stared at Quartz Sorceress. "Who's he? Another super Saiyan three fella?" Quartz Sorceress twitches her right eye and grabs his collar. "Grr...I'm Quartz Sorceress, as known as Agnes, and I'm a female, IDIOT!" Quartz Sorceress shouted. She kicked his stomach. "Good one, Agnes!" laughed Vegeta. The AHS student ran away from Quartz Sorceress and waved at Goku and Vegeta. "Good to see you, Saiyans!" He cried.

The same security guard pulls out an electric tazer to shock Quartz Sorceress and Vegeta. "For violation to out students!" shouted the security guard. "And for you to show off!" "Aaaaargh!" Quartz Sorceress screams. "Uwaaaah!" screamed Vegeta. "Sir, we're sorry for their action! We just need to see Mr. Wilson!" Goku begged. The security guard even shock Goku. "Yikes!" The bell rang. "School's out!" some of the students cheered. Nobody, not even one staring at Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress who are paralyzed.

Later, three security guards carries Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress with the box cart to Mr. Wilson's room. Goku and Vegeta's hair is messy, but Quartz Sorceress's super Saiyan 3 hair is way more messy than Goku's. "Mr. Wilson, these three would like to see you," said one of the security guards. "Hmm?" exclaimed a person who looks like Theodore Roosevelt, name Mr. Wilson. "Oh, yeah, that must be him," Goku tittered. "Urgh, why does taking the truth always hurts?" groaned Vegeta. "You three are in a mess, I'm glad I have a spare combs," Mr. Wilson said. He sat on his chair in front of his desk to find three spares of combs. Vegeta grabs three combs from Mr. Wilson. "Who needs combs, anyways? But..." scoffed Vegeta. He smirked at Quartz Sorceress, "I'm in the mood for combing your long spiky hair, Agnes."

He grabs one part of Quartz Sorceress's hair and starts combing. "Yeow-oww! You'll pulling my hair too hard!" Quartz Sorceress screams. "Mr. Wilson, we're only here for you to explain what is another example of three-fourth," Goku said. "Three-fourth? Easy-" said Mr. Wilson. "I know what it is, Master Whis told us that!" Quartz Sorceress groaned. "Hold still!" grunted Vegeta. He pulls Quartz Sorceress's hair with the combs. "Yeoww! That hurt!" Quartz Sorceress continued screaming. "Hold your horses, who is this Master Whis?" asked Mr. Wilson. "He's known as the God of Creation," Goku said. "When I first saw him, I thought he was Beerus."

"Beerus is known as the God of Destruction, for your information, and he's a human size hairless cat!" groaned Quartz Sorceress. "I always called Whis, Master Whis, because he trained with me sometiiiiiiiimes! Owch!" "I can show you a picture of lord Beerus and Whis, Mr. Wilson," Goku said, laughing. He quickly pulls out a separate picture of Beerus and Whis with their whole body. "Hmm..." exclaimed Mr. Wilson. He examinate the picture of Beerus and Whis. "Well, I guess those two pictures explain three-fourth, but it's a little small, though. Those two are fascinating! Such detail!" He starts laughing.

"They are the awesome gods from our Earth," Goku join Mr. Wilson. "Huh?" exclaimed Wilson. Vegeta pulls Quartz Sorceress's hair harder. "We can explain the whole story from now, and we don't have all day!" Vegeta shouted. He finished fixing Quartz Sorceress's hair. "Oww... my hair hurts..." groaned Quartz Sorceress. She shed a single tear as she grabs her hair.

After Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress told their whole story... "And that's the reason why we are here for you," Goku said. "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..." chuckled Mr. Wilson. "Hehehehehe, I know it's a ridiculous story, Mr. Wilson," Goku chuckled. "What was most ridiculous is taking on the truth or dare! And it hurts so bad!" barked Vegeta. Electric shocks Vegeta a bit. "Argh..." "Anyways, can we borrow some of your cameras?" Quartz Sorceress asked. "Well, certainly, for the truth! Return it back by tomorrow!" replied Mr. Wilson. He unlocked the camera storage as Goku grab three camera for himself, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress. "(Lord Whis, we'll come back to Beerus World by tomorrow!)" Goku said, smirking. "Guys, don't forget to put the battery inside, otherwise, it won't work," said Mr. Wilson.

Quartz Sorceress opens the battery flap. "It's already inside! Check yours!" Quartz Sorceress said. Goku and Vegeta check if the battery is already inside the camera. "The battery's in!" said Vegeta. "Mine's too!" Goku said. "Ah...some of my students are always forgetful to removed the battery," sighed Mr. Wilson. "See you! We won't forget!" Goku said. Goku ran out of the classroom along with Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress. "Hello? We have an objective here! Take pictures to human, whole body, without legs!" shouted Quartz Sorceress. "That's my grandkid!" Vegeta laughed hardly. They ran outside, then hovers.

To be continued...?


	4. Three Fourth Stalker, Part 2

Summary: Whis comes up with an ultimate truth! Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Vegeta was taking on the truth to take a three-fourth pictures for everyone. Meanwhile, they are taking a selfie at Beerus World!

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Three Fourth Stalker, Part 2: Selfies

Previously... Goku, Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress went to another Earth to Ieet Mr. Wilson, the photography teacher in Arlington High School. They even explain what was going on with their situation, but their stories was unbelievable. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress had to borrow three of Mr. Wilson's camera to take picture with random people. They promise to return the camera to Mr. Wilson by tomorrow so they can head back to Beerus World.

Goku and Vegeta was flying while they are carrying Quartz Sorceress's quartz wings. "Careful with my wings! They can be fragile!" Quartz Sorceress said. "I thought you said your wings can regenerate!" shouted Vegeta. He shouts to the sky. "Whis had to bring us to this human germs city for a stupid truth! Oh, Kami, why do I choose scissors? I should have choose rock!" "Vegeta, we don't have the time to complain, just calm down!" Goku said. "Don't tell me what to do, Kakarot! I will only listen to my guts and myself!" shouted Vegeta. He starts sighing and blushing. "Ah...all the hollering makes me feel good." Quartz Sorceress starts laughing. "Agnes, what's so funny? My face is red?" "No, it's not that," Quartz Sorceress laughed. "It's funny how you feel relaxed after you were angry!"

"Oh, guys, looks!" exclaimed Goku. Goku is pointing at a female teenager taking a selfie with another teenager. "Huh?" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "Those two are taking pictures!" said Goku. "Let's hurry!" Goku and Vegeta hovers down as they carries Quartz Sorceress. "You guys want a picture?" Quartz Sorceress asked. "Stand straight at the camera!" Two teenagers stand straight toward the camera. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress quickly take a picture of the two teenager. "Why are you three stalkers taking a pictures of us? We just had a selfie," said one of the teenagers. "Stalker? Us? Selfie?" Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress puzzled. They pointed at themselves, then the two teenagers.

"You stalkers don't know what I mean about selfie?" said another. "Selfie is like taking a picture of yourself with my close friends Shaneeya Jonas. You need a phone, tablet, or cameras like your it was from a century ago to take a selfie." Shaneeya grabs Quartz Sorceress. "Take the long hair hag for instinct," Shaneeya said. "Who the HFIL are you calling me hag?!" yelled Quartz Sorceress. Vegeta smirked at Quartz Sorceress as Shaneeya grabs Vegeta. "And the fire haired man," Shaneeya said. "Get your pathetic germs off of me!" shouted Vegeta. "Demonstrate, Richie! They scared me with their big words!" Shaneeya exclaimed.

"Can I borrow one of your camera for a sec?" asked Richie. Quartz Sorceress gives her borrow camera to Richie. "Never mind, hang on to your camera backward. It's going to look cool if move the camera between horizontal and vertical." Quartz Sorceress grabs the camera backward, then tilt it between horizontal and vertical. "Fire man, move close toward the hag." Quartz Sorceress twitches her eyes for irking. "Smile!" Shaneeya said. Quartz Sorceress and Vegeta smirked at the camera as she click the button. "Stalkers!" shouted Shaneeya and Richie. Shaneeya and Richie ran away from Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress.

"Waaaahh! Why do people we see calls us a stalker?" Goku wailed, in anime tears. "You're right, Vegeta, the truth hurts!" Vegeta slapped Goku in the face many times. "Kakarot, you better snap out of it!" said Vegeta. "We'll fly to every humans we see and get a quick picture of them, every city on this Earth!" Goku quickly stop weeping. "Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Goku exclaimed. "People might notice us so well, but can we take the sewer?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Are you insane?! That place is sick! You could get a disease down there!" Vegeta shouted. "Look, if you are willing to stop thinking about every people we see, who called us a stalker, then go to the blasted sewer!" shouted Quartz Sorceress, in her grandfather's attitude. Vegeta paused.

"Fine, then, let's go," Vegeta said, in soft voice, consoling Quartz Sorceress. "I'm way ahead of you!" said Goku, grabbing the sewer lid between Cooper Street and Park Row Drive. Quartz Sorceress first climb down the sewer, next was Vegeta, lastly, Goku. One of the driver notice the sewer lid is opened. "What the...?!" the driver exclaimed. "I think those three are crazy for going down the sewer!" said another.

Inside the sewer, Vegeta grabs Quartz Sorceress's bare shoulder. "That was beautiful, Agnes, the way you sounded like me back there," Vegeta said, grinning. His voice echoed. "Ew, it's death hole down here. You should be in front of us since you're full of light." "Right on!" said Quartz Sorceress. Her voice echoed. Quartz Sorceress summons her energy ball on her hand and ran as Goku and Vegeta follows her way. Murky water splashes as they ran. It take over 53 to 71 miles to the west. "I think this is good enough to stop here and climb up to the road!" "I wonder where we are now," Goku said. His voice echoed. As Goku and Vegeta hovers up while Quartz Sorceress summons a quartz vine to ride onto the road, they suddenly arrive at the forest in the middle of a road.

They form into a triangle. "This place is nothing the same from last time," said Vegeta. "Oh, you three!" a person exclaimed. "Huh?" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress. "My name is Elise Whishamton, and I'm a professional photographer," a person name Elise, responded. "Are you a professional photographer like me?" "Um, no, we just got out of the sewer, m'am," said Goku. "And we are not professional photographer, but we are beginner," Quartz Sorceress said. "What is this place?" asked Vegeta. "Wow, the sewer feel like an adventure, isn't it? Oh, here? You guys are in Abilene!" Elise asked. "We are not wasting your time, woman, we just need a three-fourth picture from Whis!" shouted Vegeta. "Oh, do me! I want to get my picture taken!" Elise exclaimed.

"Say cheese!" said Quartz Sorceress. "Jeize? Where?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Vegeta, Magnet meant Elise to look toward the camera," laughed Goku. As Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress took a picture of Elise, the flash transported them back to the Beerus Temple. Whis was standing in front of them. "Welcome back, you three!" Whis laughed. "Where's Elise? She has a white hair, blue eyes, and a relaxed attitude!" said Quartz Sorceress. "I believe you're talking to me," Whis said. "Oh, my gosh! You're Elise? You disguise as a woman! I mean Elise's last name goes with Whis!" exclaimed Goku.

"Abilene is such a good place to hike because of the trees and mountain in combine," Whis said. "I've been there all the time!" "How many place have you been traveling?" exclaimed Goku and Quartz Sorceress. "Many, countless, with Beerus, 392,726,838, exactly," Whis said. Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress fainted in anime style. "Piccolo, Lord Beerus, I have a dare for you." Beerus and Piccolo appeared. "Yes, lord Whis?" asked Piccolo. "You'll dare yourself to goof off to wake up those three," Whis said. Piccolo did a hand stand and walk with his hands. Beerus hopped with his tail. "Ow! This is the only part that I can goof off in front of them!" groaned Beerus. Piccolo pounded Goku with his hand as Beerus pound Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress with his tail. Whis starts laughing hysterically hard at Piccolo and Beerus. "For weakness!" Whis laughed.

Goku quickly wake up. "Oh, no! I forgot!" exclaimed Goku. Quartz Sorceress and Vegeta woke up. "Huh?" Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "We forgot to return the cameras to Mr. Wilson," laughed Goku. He sticks out his tongue. Piccolo and Beerus stop hopping with their hands and tail. "Don't worry, I'll return those camera for you guys," Whis said, grinning. His mind grab the cameras from Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress's neck as Whis grabs it. He teleported to Mr. Wilson's room at Arlington High from another Earth.

Whis put three cameras on Mr. Wilson's desk. "Here you go, Mr. Wilson, here's three cameras in return." "Whis? The lord Whis?" exclaimed Mr. Wilson. "Precisely, Mr. Wilson, I known your name from this chapter," Whis said, wink his left eye. Whis vanished back to Beerus World. Mr. Wilson's eyes widened. "This is surprising than my amazing photographs!" exclaimed Mr. Wilson.

Meanwhile, at Beerus World... "While we went to another Earth, there is this teenager name Shaneeya and Richie who takes a selfie outside of school," Goku said. "I know what selfie means, and I heard it while I watch you," said Beerus. "Sounds amazing, I wonder what does it do!" Whis said. "I think you need a modern device like a touch screen phone or a tablet to take a selfie," said Quartz Sorceress.

"Come to think of it like everyone else, I think we should all take a selfie together, then another one for a silly face!" Whis said. He summons a modern phone with another device that looks like a selfie stick. "Is that a selfie stick?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Yes, Miss Magnet," Whis repiled. "Look toward the camera everyone, say swiss Jeize!" Everyone look toward the phone with the selfie stick. "Swiss Jeize?" they puzzled in union, as they grinned or smirked. flash "Swiss Jeize? He's here again?!" exclaimed Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta and Piccolo stare around with their hand on their foreheads. "Man, not you too, Piccolo..." Goku chuckled. "He's actually in HFIL along with Burter, Guldo, and Recoome," said Beerus. "Ginyu is still a Namekian frog at Namek." Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo laughed. "Swiss Jeize, once again, with silly face!" said Whis. "Swiss Jeize?!" Piccolo and Vegeta yelled, again. "Swiss Jeize!" said Goku, Quartz Sorceress, Beerus and Whis. They make a silly face.

End


	5. Son of a Beach

Info: The A/C is not yet delivered to the Beerus Temple! While they waited, they went to the beach to show off their truth and dare. They will show themselves so erotic that it could be embarrassing to them. Meanwhile, Goku and the others went deep under the sea.

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Son of a Beach

At Beerus Temple, Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress lied down on the ground of tiredness and complaint about the heat. Piccolo was sitting down criss-cross in the air. "So hot..." huffed Quartz Sorceress. "Is there an A/C inside this temple?" Vegeta groaned. "So sweaty..." huffed Goku. "Guys, will you stop your griping and get use to it? You guys are losing my concentration!" Piccolo shouted, sweating.

Beerus and Whis appeared. "We're back!" said Whis, in singing voice. Beerus covered his ears. "Whis! You didn't even had to sing in front of them!" Beerus shouted. "Lord Beerus, I'm just telling them that we came," said Whis. Whis suddenly step on Goku's stomach. "Ow! Where's your air conditioner?" Goku groaned. "Oh! Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry, Goku, I didn't see you lying down!" exclaimed Whis.

"About the air conditioner, it's going to be delivered by tomorrow!" "Why tomorrow? I'm dying here!" Vegeta yelled, acting impatient. "We should all go to the beach for the rest of the day! Later on, we'll explore underwater!" laughed Whis. "Alright, the beach!" Goku and Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Before you go, let's do a quick rock, paper, scissor, shall we?" said Whis. "This again?!" Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus gawked. "I wouldn't complain if I were you, grandfather," sighed Quartz Sorceress.

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus put their fist in the center. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Quartz Sorceress, and Beerus shouted. Piccolo and Beerus chooses paper as Goku, Vegeta, and Quartz Sorceress choose rock. "Da#n!" yelled Vegeta and Quartz Sorceress. "Piccolo and lord Beerus, you're lucky that you are wearing your own swimming trunks," Whis said. He starts laughing. "Master Whis?" puzzled Quartz Sorceress. Whis starts laughing hysterically hard. "For the rocks, you'll be wearing something erotic that men and women wears at the beach all day, a swimming thong!" Whis laughed. Beerus join Whis laughing.

"Master Whis! What the...? You're expecting me to wear only a thong?!" Quartz Sorceress gawked, covering up her chests. Whis pats Quartz Sorceress's back. "You can wear one piece suit that included a thong, Miss Magnet," whispered Whis. He pound the ground with his staff to make everyone's clothes removed. Their shoes turns into sandals. Whis was wearing a tank top along with shorts. His hair turns into a pompadour. Goku's thong was bright orange and Vegeta's is dark blue and their thong straps are all the was up to their hips. "What the HFIL? This was a thong?! I don't remember the last time I wear this trash!" Vegeta shouted. He covered his groin and butt cracks with his hands. Beerus and Piccolo starts laughing at Goku and Vegeta. "Aw, man..." sighed Goku. Goku and Vegeta stare at Quartz Sorceress as they turn bright red. "Agnes, what the heck are you wearing?!" Vegeta yelled.

Quartz Sorceress looks down at her new camo strapless one piece that have cleavage and thong lines in the lower part. "I look worse like a ape! What kind of swimsuit is this?!" yelled Quartz Sorceress. "You have a semblance personality because of your timid nature of your supernatural power," Whis said. "(I was hiding my stone power when I was a toddler!) I guess you're right, Master Whis!" said Quartz Sorceress. She pulls some of her super Saiyan 3 hair back as a ponytail. "Just call me Whis once we went to the beach, and called lord Beerus, Beerus," Whis said, putting on his sunglasses.

Suddenly, they have been teleported to the beach. It was a peaceful beach. Some of the people stared at Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis. "This beach is beautiful," awed Goku. "I feel napping," Vegeta said. He stared at Quartz Sorceress. "Agnes, could you covered up my body with sand while I was napping?" "Hmm, I guess I can make a giant sandcastle while I'm at it!" Quartz Sorceress laughed. "How many times have you come here, Whis?" asked Piccolo. "Nine times," Whis said. "I could use a tanning. All of you can go play around the beach!" "See you, then!" said Goku, waving at Whis. He walk to the water. "I feel like meditating," Piccolo said. He hovers then sit down. "Me too, I hate water," said Beerus. "Cats these days," Whis laughed.

Quartz Sorceress starts digging holes as Vegeta lied down and nap. "Thanks, kid," yawned Vegeta. He snore softly. Quartz Sorceress put too much sand all over Vegeta except his head. "Hehehe... (I guess I can make my grandfather as a mermaid, first!)" Quartz Sorceress snickered. At the water, Goku dive underwater. "(Wow, I never seen this underwater plant before! It looks cool!)" thoughts Goku. He went to the surface to get air. "Ah!"

Goku suddenly bumps into a girl as she splash some water. "Waah!" a girl screams. "Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Goku. A girl with the white fancy lookin' sunglasses and bright colors strapless bikini grabs her floating bench, and then stared at Goku. "Goku?" a girl exclaimed. "Huh? You know me?" asked Goku. "Yeah, right! I know you!" a girl laughed. She puts her arms over her floating bench. "Mine's Aym Blast! I created this chapter of this truth and dare! *sighs* It's a while since the last time I swimmed! The water felt like gravity like what my sister would said to me!" "I was here at the beach for a dare," said Goku. "Don't tell me that you're in your thong, it's gross," Aym shuddered. "Goku hover above the water. "Eyaaah!" I screams, and looked away.

Goku put his hands on his hips. "I wasn't the only one with my thong on, Vegeta is, maybe Magnet," laughed Goku. "Ohoho! Vegeta's here?" Aym laughed, in higher voice. "I bet he's hiding behind the sand! Hehehe!" She swims to the shore with her floating bench along with Goku. Meanwhile, Quartz Sorceress finish her sandcastle. "Whew, this is just like my house from Windy Woods," Quartz Sorceress sighed. "Vegeta! Vegeeeetaaaa!" called Goku. Aym follows Goku as she covers up his butt with her floating bench. Vegeta snores loudly. "Kakarot, blasted you..." Vegeta grumbled. Sands flies all over him like a mermaid.

Goku stare at Vegeta sleeping. "Hehehe, he suited himself like a mermaid," chuckled Goku. "Watch me, Aym, I'm going to prank him." He nearly put his own butt toward Vegeta's face to wake him up. "Aargh!" He screamed in woke up and first saw Goku's butt with his back of his thong. "Uwaaah! My eyes! The horror!" Vegeta screams, in agony. His hands was moving out of the sand to cover his eyes. "Hahahahaha! Oh, my gosh! Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Aym, hardly. "The way Vegeta screams 'My eyes',' hahaha!" Goku join Aym. Beerus stare at Vegeta. "Hahaha, Whis, did you see what Goku did to Vegeta?" Beerus laughed. Whis snored loudly. Vegeta quickly stand up as sand fell onto the ground. "Give me some of your sand, Agnes!" Vegeta yelled. He grabs some of the sand from Quartz Sorceress's sandcastle. "Um, okay! I work hard on this castle, haha!" said Quartz Sorceress, tittering. Whis woke up. "Should we move on to swimming?" Whis asked. "Eh, your choice," said Beerus.

Later, Goku went underwater with everyone else. Beerus and Whis are the only one inside Whis's giant bubble. "(Whoa! It's cool down here!)" Quartz Sorceress thoughts. "Don't you agree? I can read your mind when you swim underwater," said Whis. Some of the fishes are attracted to Quartz Sorceress's quartz wings and tail. "...!" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "(Hahahaha, those fishes think your quartz wings are their playground,)" thoughts Goku. "(Grr! Goku!)" Quartz Sorceress thoughts. "(Hahaha, I think it's funny, too,)" thoughts Vegeta, grinning. "(Not you too, gramps Vegeta!)" Quartz Sorceress thoughts, twitching her eyes. She puts her arms over chests and crossed it as she was irked.

"(Magnet?)" thoughts Piccolo. "(Oh, Piccolo?)" Quartz Sorceress thoughts. "(Do you still have the jewel seeds from Whis?)" thoughts Piccolo. "I got plenty of those!" Beerus said. He summons a dozen of jewel seeds and give it to Quartz Sorceress. "Throw it to near some corals, Agnes." Quartz Sorceress quickly threw numbers of jewel seed. The jewel seed turns into a quartz coral as all the fishes on Quartz Sorceress's quartz wings repelled. "(Whew...)" thoughts Quartz Sorceress. "(I wonder what's deep here besides the coral reef,)" Goku thoughts. "You're not going any deeper!" shouted Whis. He turns calm and carefree. "Right after I can make you breathe underwater instantly." He summons a bubble on everyone's head. "Speak, Saiyans and Namekian," Beerus said.

"I guess your jewel seeds is useful!" laughed Goku. "You can breathe?" Vegeta and Piccolo exclaimed. They exclaimed in unison. "Alright! We can go as deep as we can!" cheered Goku. Goku swims faster than the others. "Wait for us, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed. Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo catch up. They swim where humans can't survive, known as the geyser path. "It's getting hot in the ocean..." huffed Quartz Sorceress. She starts sweating. "Hey, I know! We can destruct the underwater volcanoes with our energy waves. On three, we shoot out a ki blast at the same time!" Goku said. "Good idea, I should help too!" said Beerus. "Beerus?" Piccolo exclaimed.

Beerus's bubble appeared on his head. "I still have to wet myself in water!" said Beerus. "How brave of you, Beerus! Courageousness!" Whis cheered. "Oh, be quiet, Whis! All of us need to focus!" shouted Beerus. "Yes, sir," Whis tittered. "One...kame...hame..." chanted Goku. "Shocking Berserk! Two...!" Quartz Sorceress said. "Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta. "Destruction Cannon!" Beerus yelled. "Special Beam Cannon...three!" yelled Piccolo. "Ha!" yelled Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus. They are shooting out an energy waves toward the underwater volcanoes.

As the underwater volcanoes turns into rocks, they are transported back to the Beerus Temple. Bubbles popped on everyone's head. Whis's hair turns back to normal. "We're at the temple again?" exclaimed Piccolo. Quartz Sorceress kneel both of her knees down. "It feels good..." Quartz Sorceress sighed. Goku feels the air nice and cold. "The air conditioner!" exclaimed Goku. Vegeta fell to the ground on his stomach. "Aah!" Quartz Sorceress yells. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Beerus. "It's a good time to lie down," Vegeta sighed. "In fact, I feel like wearing this thong until tomorrow." "Me too! No more wedgies for me!" laughed Goku.

Quartz Sorceress, Beerus, and Whis starts laughing harder. "What's so funny?!" Vegeta yelled. "Your secret is showing," laughed Quartz Sorceress. Piccolo sighed as he changes his clothes with his magic power, then meditate in the air. "Argh! I only like wearing this trash if it's really hot!" Vegeta yelled.

End

This chapter is almost too sexy, sorry, but still funny though. I created one of Beerus's attack called Destruction Cannon, an orange energy attack of destruction that combines with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Recoome's Eraser Cannon, and anyone's energy attack that ends with a cannon. I have shorter parts in this chapter because I want to go swimming someday. It's been a year since I haven't swim for a girly reason. Girls, if you are reading this chapter, you might understand how I feel, bad blooded. -Aym Blast at 7/16/15/


	6. More Flags, More Fun

Summary: Amusement parks, here they come! Claw machine and food angst! Truth for a ride, and a dare for a claw machine! Will Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo survive out in the loud, excitement theme park?

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

More Flags, More Fun

Another time at Beerus World, Goku and Vegeta was hovering in the sky as Goku carries Vegeta. Piccolo was carrying Quartz Sorceress in the sky. They are playing quartz tag. Vegeta temporary have the power of Quartz Sorcery. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Catch me if you can!" laughed Goku. Quartz Sorceress's quartz wings tags Vegeta as he evaded her quartz wings. "You can't catch me!" Vegeta laughed. He tagged back at Piccolo. "Hey!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Game's over, you four," a person said. Beerus and Whis appeared. "Lord Beerus!" Goku exclaimed. "Master Whis!" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that you have a painful truth to come-" shouted Vegeta. Vegeta's quartz power vanished. "Of course I do, Vegeta, but this time, this truth and dare won't hurt all of you," Whis laughed. "And quite the amusement!" added Beerus. "How about a quick rock, paper, scissor, if you insist? I'll be joining you, this time!" Whis laughed. Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Whis and Beerus pit their right fist in the center. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot! Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Whis, and Beerus. They all choose scissor, then rock. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis choose rock as Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus choose scissors.

Goku pounded on Vegeta. "Rocks beat scissors!" Goku laughed. "Oof!" Vegeta groaned. "Truth for a ride, dare for a claw machine!" said Whis. "(I'm so lucky that I can go for a ride on the roller coaster!)" He starts dancing. "He's dancing for luck, am I right?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah!" Quartz Sorceress said, grinning. "When we were going for a ride, I guess my dress will fly like Marilyn Monroe! Ooh~!" hooted Whis. Heat vent appeared below Whis as he pose like Marilyn Monroe as his hair is partly down. His dress was flying up as he covers it. "Whis..." Beerus grumbled.

Vegeta stands up, touching his painful, worsen back. "What the heck is this claw machine?" groaned Vegeta. "It's an arcade game where you can win prize," Whis said. "What kind of prize?" asked Goku. "For the dare, you'll see once we get there..." Whis said. He summons a modern car. "...in a seven seat modern car!"

"Whis, are you sure we're driving?" asked Piccolo. "Yes," Whis said. "And Miss Magnet, you don't want to go anywhere with that dress." Whis use his staff to transform Quartz Sorceress's dress into her usual shoulder off shirt with undershirt underneath and shorts with silver sneakers. Her super Saiyan three hair is pulled back. "Hey, my clothes! How did know I like this type of clothes?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "You wear those clothes if you are having a day off," Whis said. He pounds the ground with his staff to transform Beerus and his clothes to casual clothes. "All right, everybody, get in the van! I'll drive you to Six Flags!"

He stared at Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus. "Guys, once we are done riding on one ride, wait at the arcade for us. If we're here at the arcade, we'll go eat at the picnic area where they are serving free food!" "What kind of food they are having? I only drink water," said Piccolo. "Something from Texas, you'll like it!" Whis laughed.

"Six Flags? I never heard about it," puzzled Goku. "More flags, more fun! That is the slang of Six Flags!" Beerus said. "So you think Six Flags has more amusement than the one in Herculopolis?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Yes," Beerus said. Piccolo and Vegeta sat in the back, Goku and Quartz Sorceress sat in the second row, and Beerus sat on the passenger seat. "Here we go!" cheered Whis. Whis summons a portal to travel to the same city (chapter 3-4), and drive through the portal.

At downtown Arlington, there was a traffic line at the entrance of Six Flags. Goku stared at the window. "Whoa! That's a lot of cars!" Goku exclaimed. "Should I use the Instant Transmission to get there fast?" "I won't allow Instant Transmission because we would be cutting in line," said Whis. "We'll walk!" Goku said. He went out of the car, but Whis stops him. "I don't think so," said Whis. "We can listen to music from here!" He turns up the radio inside the car. Heroes from Tove Lo with Alesso just started. "Hey, I like this song!" Quartz Sorceress said. "..." sighed Piccolo, covering his ears. "We could be heroes...we could be heroes, me and you! We could be..." Quartz Sorceress and Whis singed along.

4 songs later, they are now at the other side of the entrance to the parking lot. "Yay! We're here!" cheered Goku. Everyone went out of the van. Whis pulls out six 2015 season passes out of his pocket. "We got season pass," Whis said. "We get to ride anything! For the dare, here's 3,000 grams for the claw machine!" Whis give one thousand grams each to Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus. "I only drink water, Lord Whis," added Piccolo. "And drink," Whis said. "Use the money wisely!"

"Holy cows! Look at the line!" exclaimed Goku. "Don't worry, Goku, they move fast in line," Beerus said. "Goku, Magnet, what ride you want to go?" "How about Titan?" asked Goku. "I think the Sky Screamers," Quartz Sorceress said. "Then a quick rock, paper, scissor, while we waited in line," said Whis. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Goku and Quartz Sorceress. Goku chooses scissors as Quartz Sorceress chooses paper. "You win fair," Quartz Sorceress sighed. As they went through the gate inside the entrance, they grab the Six Flags brochure. "The Titan is located far west of this place, and it's in the Texas section," said Beerus. "Hey, I found the arcade in the same section!" They walk to the west in the Mexico section.

"Wow, this is awesome! I want one of those!" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "We'll come back there after we went to the Titan," said Whis. "If only I brought my own cameras with me, I can look it at all day," Quartz Sorceress said. "Is that Goku and Vegeta?" exclaimed a person. "Not only them, but Piccolo, Beerus and Whis from "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods" is here!" another exclaimed. Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis are surrounded by many people. Several squealed. "There is so many of them, what do we do now?" asked Vegeta, growling. A little girl was touching Quartz Sorceress's quartz wings and tail. "Hehehe," a girl giggled. "Gabrielle!" exclaimed the mother. "I like your wings and tail," a girl name Gabrielle said. "Are you a fairy?" "At least that little kid notice you, Magnet," said Goku, laughing.

"I'm Quartz Sorceress, my real name is Agnes Brief, and I'm the Saiyan prince's granddaughter," Quartz Sorceress said. "What? Wait a minute? You're Quartz Sorceress from one of Aym Blast's fan stories? I love you!" laughed another person. "Love you, too!" Another squealed. "Excuse us, everyone, we want to ride on the Titan from the Texas section," said Whis, grinning. "Oh! I want to ride with you, Whis!" Another person squealed. "You're excuse, sir," said an adult. Some of the people walk away from Goku and the others.

"Hey, a cute portrait!" exclaimed Goku. "You like my portrait from everyone? I can draw you for $9," a portrait artist said. "$9?" asked Goku, counting his finger. "Kids fewer than 18 are $5," a portrait artist said. Whis gives $45 plus $5 to the portrait artist. "Here you go, do all six of us!" said Whis. "I'll do one picture each per person," a portrait artist said. He quickly drew Goku in a cartoon and the other six in every paper with their original outfit. "Oh, yes, I once watch Dragon Ball Z in the internet! Ha-ha!"

Goku was about to grab his own portrait, but the portrait artist guard him. "Not yet, Goku, I got to take all of the pictures of my drawing, first, and then send it to Google+!" He takes six pictures of his portraits of Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis. "Okay, here's your portrait! Hope you like it!" They grab their own portrait. "Hey, you're not that bad at drawing!" laughed Goku. "Hey, you did really well with my details!" Quartz Sorceress said. "Heh-heh-heh-heh, I look so ridiculous," chuckled Vegeta. "Not bad," said Piccolo. "That was cute!" Beerus said. "Ooh, you make me so handsome!" Whis whooped. "Thank you! Everyone is going to like your portraits!" laughed the portrait artist. "See you!" Goku said, waving at the portrait artist. "Alright, the Titan!" Quartz Sorceress laughed.

Later, as they waited in line, there were two flat screens TV that entertain everyone in line. Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis are the only ones there with other people who are waiting in line. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Beerus was not there because they were in the arcade area in the Texas section. "There's even more people in line!" exclaimed Goku and Quartz Sorceress. "If we can watch Looney Tunes, we will not bore to death," Whis said. "It's Bugs Bunny on TV!" laughed Goku.

At the arcade, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus were staring around the arcade. "What kind of arcade is this?" Piccolo asked. "Almost all of the arcade games, you can even win a prize!" said Beerus, grinning. Vegeta stares at the giant claw machine with huge Minions plush. "Is this really a claw machine? It's as huge as King Cold's feets!" Vegeta said. "Try it, Vegeta, you're going to like it," said Beerus, laughing. Vegeta inserts one dollar inside the giant claw machine. "Those minions toys looks like the one I met at the Capsule Corp.," Vegeta chuckled. "I guess I'll grab Dave first." He controls the claw machine. The claw almost grabs one of the giant Minions plush as it fell. Vegeta growled. "Darn it! Almost had it!" "Let me try!" said Piccolo, inserting one dollar inside the claw machine. He grabs the claw controller.

Back in line, the line getting faster and faster. Whis show three season passes to the line manager. "Go ahead," the line manager said. Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis finally went through the Flash Pass. "Were almost there!" Quartz Sorceress laughed. Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis walk up to the outdoor staircase. "You can ride with me, Magnet," said Whis. "Goku, you can ride with someone who was alone. Goku and Whis with Quartz Sorceress stand on the separate line.

"Alright, everyone on board, please move out of the ride!" The ride manager said. Goku stared at a woman next to him. "Next two people in line, you're up!" "Hey, are you alone, m'am?" asked Goku. "Oh, yes," a woman said. "I'm Wendy Miller, by the way." "My name's Goku," greeted Goku. "Haven't I heard that name before? I know my older brother watch it online at home," Wendy said. "My two kids are riding together right now, and I'm alone! I'm glad you can ride the Titan with me!" "Yeah, you're welcome," said Goku. "My friends Magnet and Whis in the other line are riding together."

"Alright, once again, everyone on board, please move out of the ride!" The ride manager said. "Hey, were up next!" exclaimed Quartz Sorceress. "Oh, goody! This will be the greatest thrill of my life!" Whis laughed. Goku with Wendy sits on the first seats. Quartz Sorceress with Whis sits on the second seats. "This is going to be sick, Whis!" whooped Quartz Sorceress. "Put on your seatbelt for safety, everyone on board," the ride manager said. "Get ready for your thrill in three, two, and one!"

At the arcade, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus are trying to get the prize in the giant claw machine. "What the heck is with this giant claw machine? The claw must be defected!" shouted Vegeta. "Why is this dare so stupid? I still had to take the dare!" Piccolo shouted. Beerus was playing with the giant claw machine, and won a giant Minion plush. "Hey, guys, look at me!" laughed Beerus, grabbing a giant minion plush that looks like Carl.

"Excuse me, I'll try again with the giant claw machine!" Vegeta said. He inserted one dollar inside the giant claws machine. "I better focus..." Vegeta finally got a giant minion plush that looks like Dave. "Hey! I did it!" He laughed loudly.

Even Piccolo tried, and finally won a giant minion plush that looks like Carl. "Well, if we focus on the prizes, we'll win more prizes," said Piccolo. "Let's do a different one!" Piccolo, Beerus, and Vegeta said in unison.

Meanwhile, at the gigantic Titan, Goku was staring at the view as the rides were moving up slowly. "Wow, it's like a tiny world up here," awed Goku. "Didn't you fly, Goku? I saw you fly many times on TV," Wendy said. At the front seat... "What is that cool looking stadium over there?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "I believe that was called AT&T Stadium, it was first known as the Cowboys Stadium since they first build it in 2007, or is it 2008?" Whis said. "I've been there when I see the game XLV." "Were almost to the top," exclaimed Wendy. "Here goes nothing!" Goku laughed.

The ride was moving down faster. "Aaaaaaahhh...!" shrieked Whis. Everyone in the Titan rides screams, yells, and shrieks. Only Goku and Quartz Sorceress cheered and laughed. Quartz Sorceress makes the Scream face, then cheered in a peppy mood. "Yahoo!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. Wendy screams, then hyperventilated as she went down the ride. "I'm dying!" shrieked Whis. "Beerus, help me! Make it stop!" Goku starts laughing. "This is awesome!" Goku cheered. "This is not funny! It's supposed to be scary!" hyperventilated Wendy. "Almost done!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Please stop!" shrieked Whis.

The ride moves slow at the end. Whis panted. "Oh, thank goodness." "Crap..." Quartz Sorceress huffed. She turns enthusiastic. That... that was awesome!" "High five!" cheered Goku. Quartz Sorceress gives a high five to Goku. "Yeah!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "I don't suppose that Saiyans are afraid of rides," huffed Wendy. "Thanks, Goku, for taking place with me." "You're always welcome, Wendy," Goku laughed. Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis went down the stairs. "It's over now, for goodness sake," sighed Whis. They walked to the souvenir store. "Hey, look, Whis, it's you!" Goku laughed. Whis stared at the screen on TV in his left. "Oh!" laughed Whis. "I never was so scare like that!" "Hey! I did the Scream!" Quartz Sorceress laughed.

At the arcade, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus are still addict to the claw machine. Some of the pedestrian was surprised. "Haha, this is getting easier than I thought!" laughed Beerus. "Easy for you to say!" Piccolo grunted. Beerus stared at the pedestrian. "We have so many prizes, so help yourself and grab one prize each per person," said Beerus. "I'll win a giant plush for my two granddaughters," Vegeta laughed.

Goku, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis appeared. "Piccolo!" called Goku. "Gramps!" Quartz Sorceress called. "Beerus," called Whis. "Oh!" Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus exclaimed. "Hohoho, it looks like you three are having a good time," laughed Whis. "About the Titan ride, I was so scared." Vegeta and Piccolo paused, then laugh hysterically hard. "Wow, even a god like you, Whis, you could be scare easily!" Vegeta laughed. "We're only laughing because all of us are having a good time as well!" laughed Piccolo. "Whis, we learn one thing or two," Beerus said. "Well?" asked Whis. "We give away some prizes, free of charge," Beerus said. "Ooh! Generosity!" whooped Whis. "We focus on the prize," Piccolo added. "And don't be so hooked up on games," added Vegeta. He gives the giant Carl and Dave plushies to Quartz Sorceress. "Shall we eat, everyone?" Whis asked. "I thought you would never ask us that!" laughed Goku.

Later, at the picnic area, Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus were eating like gluttony. Some of the pedestrians recorded Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis eating at the picnic. "Good barbeque!" Beerus gobbled. "So juicy...mmm!" gobbled Goku. "This is better than my cooking!" Vegeta gobbled. Whis, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo are the only group who has better eating habits than Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus in combines (Not to mention Piccolo, who only drinks water). "Ohohohohoho..." chuckled Whis. "Hehehehehe..." Quartz Sorceress tittered. "Hmm..." grunted Piccolo. "Vegeta, are you going to eat that bacon?" Goku asked, still gobbling his food. Vegeta didn't answer. "Oh, well..."

Goku, anyways, grab the last bacon from Vegeta's plate. "Mmm! The last bacon is tasty!" Vegeta twitches his left eye, and growled, "You idiot! I was saving that bacon for later!" He stared at Goku's chicken tender. "Wow, this is like the time when Goku and Vegeta are fighting with food in "Goku and His Friends Return!" one of the pedestrians exclaimed. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but this is on live right now!" said another.

"Let's make this even!" Vegeta shouted. He quickly grab Goku's chicken tender and devoured it up. "My chicken tender!" groaned Goku. "This is one of the reasons to not mess up the Saiyan prince like me!" Vegeta shouted. Goku glared toward Vegeta. "I was saving that that chicken tender for the end!" shouted Goku. "You had to eat my bacon for it!" Vegeta shouted. "I thought we were friends!" shouted Goku. "Of course not!" Vegeta shouted.

"You two, get out of the picnic for yelling!" shouted a waiter. "Guys, let's go!" Whis said. "Bye-bye!" Whis waves at everyone, and then grab Goku and Vegeta's hand and run. "What-?" exclaimed Goku and Vegeta. Quartz Sorceress, who was holding the Carl and Dave giant plushies; Piccolo, and Beerus catch up. Piccolo carries Quartz Sorceress and hovers along with Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis. Everyone applause and whistled.

End

 **AB's Notes: Wahoo! This chapter is a lot exciting because I've been to Six Flags the first time! Long chapter, though. Anyhow, the first ride I was on with my family is the Titans, one of the extremely tall roller coasters there! It's located at Texas from Six Flags! I once saw Bugs Bunny if no one in my family was looking! We ended up lost after we ride on the Titans, but my siblings figure out to find our car! None of my members of my family likes this place, maybe sometimes the same way as my mom. There were several references from "Yo! Goku and His Friends Return!" mini movie and "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods!" Original following movies are from Akira Toriyama. Keep up the good work, Toriyama! Do something humorous to Beerus and Whis! -Aym Blast at 7/17/15/- 7/29/15/**


	7. The Haunted Beerus Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast**

Summary: After 3 months of updates, Whis recreated the Beerus Temple into a haunted temple! Any of the four Z-fighters including the two gods went inside the haunted temple to explore what's different, or is it? Worms, floating creepy dolls with needles, and million bats all over the temple. Can they survived inside the haunted temple? A lot funnier than the first chapter!

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

The Haunted Beerus Temple

 **Lake at Beerus World**

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Quartz Sorceress was sleeping on the ground. Piccolo was sitting in the air while he meditates.

"Ohohoho! Ohohohoho! Ohohohoho-hohohoho!" a person chuckled in sinister voice. It was Whis landing in the air. He pound the ground with his staff to wake everyone up. "What's going on?" groaned Goku.

"Wake up, my beauty fighters, it's nearly the end of October!" Whis chuckled. "What day?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Hello, it's a couple days before Halloween, you know!" Beerus shouted. "Yep, it's Aym Blast's 18th year around this month! And Kami, I can't believe I remembered!" shouted Vegeta. "Why don't we do-" Whis asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," interrupted Beerus. "Rock, paper, scissor, yada, yada, yada, now let's." Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, the God of Destruction, and the God of Creation glare or smirk as they put their right fist in the center. "Rock, paper, scissors..." they shouted in unison.

In slow motion, Whis starts reading Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus's mind, and then reads Piccolo and Quartz Sorceress's mind. "(Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus are using scissors,)" thoughts Whis. The motion turns back to normal. "...shoot!" everyone shouted in unison. Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus chooses scissors, as Piccolo, Quartz Sorceress, and Whis chooses...yeah, making it sarcastic, paper.

"Oh, finally! Now there's a dare for me!" Whis laughed, in sarcastic. He hit Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, and Beerus in the head with his staff.

When Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus wakes up, the lake was actually acidic with skeleton. What the HFIL is up with this place?" asked Beerus. "The trees! The grass! The sky! This is almost similar to my home, but deadly, the plantation all dies!" "This is creepier than I would expect," Goku said. "Why do I feel something on my butt?" asked Vegeta.

Goku stares at Vegeta, who was almost dress like Beerus. "Vegeta! I think you're Beerus!" Goku exclaimed. "Then why are you wearing my Saiyan outfit?" asked Vegeta. "Why won't you two look at your reflection on the lake?" Beerus shouted.

Both Goku and Vegeta stare at their reflection. Goku's reflection was Vegeta, as Vegeta's reflection was Beerus. Originally, Goku's hair was now spiky like in his super Saiyan .5 form (I called in Goku's Kaio-Ken attack super Saiyan .5 because his hair was spiky and reddish-brown at that point; read around Dragon Ball Z volume 1-3, you'll see what's the point). He also was wearing Vegeta's Saiyan outfit with the gloves and boot.

Vegeta was currently wearing Beerus's clothes, but added a plain purple shirt, golden accessories, big yellow goggles, purple fake cat mouth, long tail, and the big cat ears. He still have his flame shaped hair. "Oh, that means that I'm now the God of Destruction!" laughed Vegeta.

And do not forget Beerus, who seem to dress like a human, but wears Goku's orange gi with blue shirt, boots, waistband, and wristband. He even had a wig that looks exactly like Goku's funny hairstyle. He still have his big yellow eyes, big purple ears and a tail, and black claws on his paws. "We better find Whis before he calls me- I mean you, Vegeta!" Beerus shouted. "Looks who's strong now!" laughed Vegeta. Beerus bit Vegeta's temporary tail as he feels pain. "Yeowww!"

"Let's see what the heck is going on at the Beerus Temple!" Goku said, in Vegeta's attitude yet in cheerful voice. "You call yourself a Saiyan prince? No time to chitchat!" shouted Vegeta. Goku/as Vegeta, Beerus/as Goku, and Vegeta/as Beerus starts running to the haunted Beerus Temple.

 **Inside Haunted Beerus Temple**

The tree trunks is moving like a wicked hand inside the hallway. "Look at the detail, it's abstract," Beerus said. "No time to talk, Beerot, I sure hope something scary might grab my tail," growled Vegeta. Skeleton hands and feet appeared on the ground. It grabs Beerus- I mean, Vegeta's fake tail. "Vegerus...something grabbing you..." Goku stammered.

Vegeta stares behind. "Aah! What the-the-the...?!" shrieked Vegeta, stammering. He kick the skeleton feet as it let go of Vegeta's fake tail. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT BACK AT YOUR ATTEMPT!" a creepy voice howled. "Aah!" WHIS!" screamed Goku.

"I AM NOT WHIS, I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE," a creepy voice howled. "NOW CONTINUE YOUR STEP TO THIS TEMPLE." "Man, I wonder what happen to Piccolo and Magnet," said Beerus, in Goku's attitude, but in his same voice. He stare at Goku. "Gokuta, why won't you lead us the way?"

"Fine, I'll lead the way," Goku said, mimicking Vegeta's voice. The actual Goku snickers a bit as the actual Vegeta who dress as Beerus was annoyed. "I guess I'm annoyed too," said Beerus. "We're annoyed for each other, for cripes sake," Vegeta sighed angrily.

Goku dressing as Vegeta goes in front, second was Beerus dressing as Goku, and lastly, Vegeta dressing as Beerus follows Beer- argh, you get the idea. It's freaking confusing. They continue walking forward until they reach a bunch of life size creepy dolls tied with ropes.

Beerus stares at one of the creepy dolls. "I think of the creepy dolls looks like Princess- I mean Magnet," said Beerus, in Goku's attitude. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" one of the creepy dolls sounded like Quartz Sorceress, laughed evilly. She hovers as she threw needles made of quartz.

"Needles!" shrieked Beerus. Even Goku and Vegeta screams. "Why are we screaming?!" Goku screams. "We change clothes just to react the same, darn it!" screamed Vegeta, his voice raises. Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus continue screaming as they ran away from creepy doll of Quartz Sorceress who still rapidly threw more quartz needles. Most of the creepy dolls follows Quartz Sorceress as a creepy doll, laughing in unison.

"RUN AWAY ALL YOU LIKE! THE DEPTH OF HADES HAS ARRIVED DEEP INTO THE TEMPLE!" creepy doll Quartz Sorceress cackled.

As Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus made their second stop, they went inside another room, except it is not a room, but it looks like the inside of a cave. "We're outside!" Goku exclaimed. "No, were still inside the temple," said Vegeta, mocking Beerus's voice. "I don't sound like that!" Beerus and Goku shouted. Beerus stare at Goku. "Gokuta!" "Beerot!"

"I'm tired of this," they sighed angrily in unison. Suddenly, bats flying all over Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus. "Aaaaahh! The horror!" screamed Vegeta, covering his big cat ears. Goku and Beerus also screams with Vegeta.

Goku stares at Beerus. "So you're scared of bats, lord Beerus, or I should say Vegerus?" Goku shuddered. "Like HFIL, I show you my fear!" shouted Beerus. "Let's run and find Whis!" Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus ran away from thousands of bats as they continued screaming. A vampire that looks like Piccolo appeared flying with his black cape. "Blood! I'll suck your blood!" the vampire Piccolo laughed evilly. "Spoil mother freak of nature! It's Piccolo! And he's chasing us!" screamed Goku, cursing in mild language. "Let's hurry before the Namekian vampire bites your neck!" Beerus shouted.

The next room was a giant grassland. Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus "Whoa, why are the grasses huge?" asked Beerus, in Goku's attitude. Goku stares shuddering. "Slime…" Goku shuddered. "You're making me shuddered," shuddered Vegeta.

And then Beerus shuddering. "You know what that means…" shuddered Beerus. "Let's look what that slime is," Vegeta said. Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus walk fast, until they saw a bunch of worms. "Aaaah! Worms!" shrieked Goku, hop on Beerus's arms. Beerus and Vegeta screams with Goku and ran away as Beerus carries Goku. "WORMS!" Vegeta screams like a woman. Millions of worms spread into Beerus and Vegeta's space. "Ew…" groaned Beerus. "Slime…" Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus continued screaming and then fainted.

"Lord Beerus…" called a voice.

When Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus woke up, a beautiful God of Creation, Whis, stares at them sleeping. Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus was on their normal clothes. "Wake up," Whis said, in a singing voice. Goku and Vegeta were the first one to wake up. "Lord Whis!" exclaimed Goku. "What happened to my granddaughter?" Vegeta asked. "And Piccolo?" added Goku. "You were sleeping for the rest of the night," Whis said. "You passed the truth." Beerus quickly woke up. "We did?" exclaimed Beerus. "Yes," Whis said. "As a dare, Piccolo, Miss Magnet, and I was performing a dare by scaring you three." "So Magnet is a creepy doll, Piccolo's a vampire, and what about you?" asked Goku.

"I was going to do Vegeta's fear last, so all of the worms is me," Whis said. "You're all the worms? You're grossing me out!" shouted Vegeta. Quartz Sorceress and Piccolo appeared. "Oh, no, gramps Vegeta, Whis is actually controlling all of the worm's' minds to obey him," laughed Quartz Sorceress. "All of us actually control the worm's minds," Piccolo said. Vegeta starts smirking. "Ha! You may scare our neck to death, but next time there is another haunted temple like this one, we'll scare you off!" laughed Vegeta. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, I don't even know what my-" Whis said. Beerus starts yelling in Whis's ears. "HOW'S THIS FOR YOUR CONCERN?" shouted. "Aaaaaahh!" shrieked Whis. "Thanks a lot, Beerus, but Vegeta didn't mean literally," Goku laughed. "You're not part of this, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta, pointing at Goku. Quartz Sorceress starts laughing including Beerus and Goku as Vegeta and Piccolo smirked and grinned.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **This chapter is dedicated to pop artist Tove Lo, who have the same birthday as me (October 29)! Last chapter, I made one of Tove Lo's reference from last chapter (Chapter 6)! The chapter is a lot confusing when Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus was dress as each other as they travel to a haunted temple. Love Tove Lo? Review and follow this chapter! If you are confusing about this chapter, Goku is dressed as Vegeta, Vegeta is dressed as Beerus, and Beerus is dressed as Goku when they went to the Beerus Temple that was transform into a haunted temple. Review and follow this chapter!**


	8. The Wise Cookie Maker

Summary: Elder Sorceress is coming to the Beerus Temple, and only Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta might fear something about the old woman who is full of cookies and fluffiness. Special thanks to Zogeta's Only Old In Body!

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor, Adventure

Risen Saiyans Side 8: The Wise Cookie Maker

 **Outside Beerus Temple…**

A really plus size old woman that looks exactly like the Quartz Sorceress, appeared near the lake from planet Beerus.

She is almost as tall as Vegeta.

The old lady had the same hairstyle as Quartz Sorceress, but her super Saiyan 3 hair is bright yellow.

Instead of wearing the same dress as the current Quartz Sorceress, she wore silver long sleeves with collar, a white long skirt that goes to her feet, and a silver boots that only shows her tip of her boots.

"This is it, the Beerus Temple," the old woman laughed.

 **Inside Beerus Temple**

The fifteen years old Quartz Sorceress was knitting an infinite inches of scarf.

"Guys, untangle the yarn for me!" said Quartz Sorceress. "Don't yank it!"

Goku and Vegeta gently untangle the yarn for Quartz Sorceress.

"This is a waste of time…" Vegeta growled.

"What are you 'Saiyan,' Vegeta?" laughed Goku.

"Knitting relaxed me!"

"For the 28364th time, Kakarot, you wouldn't dare to insult your heritage!" Vegeta shouted.

"It's still funny though," said Goku.

Piccolo was wrapped all over Quartz Sorceress's scarf that was knitted.

"I would gripe worser than Vegeta while I meditate," Piccolo said.

Someone knock the door.

Whis appeared hovering on his own.

"Ah! The Elder Sorceress!" said Whis, in a cheerful voice.

Whis landed toward the door and opened it.

"Whis!" the old woman, named the Elder Sorceress, laughed.

"Wise Magnet! You're here!" laughed Whis.

Elder Sorceress and Whis hugged each other and starts laughing.

Goku and Vegeta stand behind Whis.

"Who's that old lady you're talking to, Whis?" Goku asked.

Elder Sorceress stares at Goku and Vegeta.

"Oh, what a cute gentlemen you brought, Whis!" said Elder Sorceress, meddling Goku and Vegeta.

"Why's everyone who saw me even that hag called me cute?!" Vegeta groaned.

Elder Sorceress bellows at Vegeta as she powered up with her aura.

Vegeta's hair is flown through Elder Sorceress's aura.

"Is she's in a super Saiyan 3 level?" asked Goku.

"She's above that level, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, at Goku.

"Now, young man, have some respect!" shouted Elder Sorceress.

Vegeta starts shuddering at Elder Sorceress as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Scared? I'll punished you with my summoning quartz!"

She pulls out quartz jewel seed off of her quartz vine wings to summons out a quartz vine.

Instead of attacking Vegeta with her quartz vine, her quartz vine went toward the sky.

Elder Sorceress bursts out laughing.

"Just kidding! I'm just joking around!"

Vegeta starts tittering.

"Haha…" the Elder Sorceress starts coughing, and calm down while staring at Whis.

The original Quartz Sorceress stand toward Goku.

"Gosh, who knew the Elder Sorceress have the same skill as me?" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed.

Piccolo stares at Quartz Sorceress, "She might be hard on you, even though she's wise."

Someone farted out gasses.

Everyone except Goku covered their noses.

"What is that disgusting smell?" groaned Vegeta, in disgust.

"Sorry about that! I just had ten tofu kebabs for snack!" Elder Sorceress laughed, hysterically.

She starts coughing again.

"I heard tofu can gas you if you eat so much," tittered Whis.

"That's why I'm not a fan of tofu."

Elder Sorceress clear her throat again.

"Ahem, where is that cat God Beerus, Whis?" asked Elder Sorceress.

"I believe he is sleeping, Elder Sorceress," Whis said.

Whis stares at Quartz Sorceress, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Bad news, guys, Beerus cannot do one truth or dare today since he was napping."

"It looks like I'm playing too, am I?" asked Elder Sorceress.

"You're part of the game, Elder Sorceress," Whis said.

"For the rest of you guys, let's play a quick rock, paper, scissor."

Piccolo removed the scarf all over himself and hover toward Goku.

"For a dare this time, we need three people. And now, commence."

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo put their right fist in the center.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo.

Goku and Vegeta chooses scissors, as Quartz Sorceress and Piccolo chooses rock.

"Now, for a sudden death…" Whis said, in a serious voice.

"Piccolo, Miss Magnet, rematch!"

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" shouted Quartz Sorceress and Piccolo.

Piccolo chooses paper, as Quartz Sorceress chooses r-scissor.

"What's the truth, Master Whis?" Quartz Sorceress asked, in a cheerful voice.

"I create a labyrinth behind you, Miss Magnet," said Whis.

"Your truth is to find the way out of the other side of the Labyrinth of Mythonic."

"She's terrible at direction, and you're giving her a lesson?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't even think about making this dare more embarrassing," Whis said, glaring at Vegeta. "Her way out is in Lord Beerus's room."

He starts grinning. "Anyways, for your dare challenge…

...you'll had to spend time with Elder Sorceress, and she's a feisty lady."

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Now don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt so seriously!" laughed Elder Sorceress.

"Hey, I think you're a good challenge for the three of us!" Goku laughed nervously.

"You want me to go for some action with you and your two gruffly friends?" asked Elder Sorceress.

"You'll end up giving me a heart attack!" She starts laughing again, and suddenly coughed.

"Well, I seen a young lady who likes knitting.

While I knitted you a scarf, you three should be my yarn holder."

"(What the…? How does she know about the knitting from Agnes?!)" Vegeta thoughts, eyes widened.

Elder Sorceress glared at Vegeta again and starts bellows and summons out a quartz vine as Vegeta stay still.

Again, the quartz vine did not even attack Vegeta, but it hit the ceiling again.

"I'm joshing you around! I like how you acted so scared!" laughed Elder Sorceress.

She suddenly coughed again.

"Wow, Elder Sorceress, every time Vegeta think what's 'good' on his mind, or says something about it…" Goku tittered.

Elder Sorceress clear her throat and glared at Goku.

"Do I even talk to you?" asked Elder Sorceress.

"Eek! No, ma'am!" Goku exclaimed, in higher voice.

Elder Sorceress's attitude turns cheerful. "Okay, let's get to knitting!" said Elder Sorceress.

"And while you're bored to death, help yourself and chat with me or your friends."

She gives strings of yarn, yellow-green, blue, and bright-red to Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"This is something that Agnes would like to do," Vegeta chuckled, acting positive.

"Good point, Vegeta," said Piccolo.

Piccolo paused.

"Wait, I'm a Namekian, and Namekians are not supposed to scared…

...and what's the point of being scared at something misunderstood about the Elder Sorceress?"

"You were once scared when you fought Buu at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo…" Goku said.

"...and you told me that."

"I once read a story from a guy named Zogeta when we were old," said Vegeta.

"And we're still acting like we embarrass ourselves."

"Oh, yeah! That story!" Goku said.

"And, Vegeta, we're not actually embarrassing ourselves, we're having the time of our lives with the three of us?"

Elder Sorceress glared at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"I thought I heard from you three…" exclaimed Elder Sorceress.

Her serious attitude turns cheerful.

"How's your conversation going?"

"You want me to answer?" Vegeta asked, turning red in shyness.

"You don't need to be shy, little man," said Elder Sorceress.

"(Little man?)" Vegeta thoughts.

"A bit awkward."

"Elder Sorceress, we don't want to be rude for not giving you our name, so I'm…" chuckled Goku.

"Oh, don't be silly, I know you three," Elder Sorceress said.

"The man in red is you, Goku, Piccolo would be the green guy, and Vegeta is the shy guy."

"Shy Guy? I'm no shy guy," Vegeta stammered.

"I can name some Shy Guys! There's Pink Guy, Yellow Guy, White Guy, Green Guy-" said Goku.

"Here goes Vegeta's opinion," Piccolo said, smirking.

"This is not a Super Mario Fanfic, you know!" shouted Vegeta.

Piccolo snickers at Vegeta.

Goku stares at Elder Sorceress.

"And Elder Sorceress, I'm wearing orange, not red," Goku said, grabbing his orange gi.

"Oh, I probably have been color blind a bit," said Elder Sorceress.

She starts knitting rapidly and used up all the yarns.

"There we go! I knitting three of you a scarves!"

"Thanks, I'll passed," Vegeta said.

"Would this change your mind?" asked Elder Sorceress.

Elder Sorceress quickly puts on each scarf on Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

Goku feels his new scarf.

"Hey, your scarf is comfy!" Goku giggled.

"Okay, what to do next…" mumbled Elder Sorceress.

"Aha! I think we should make some chocolate chip cookies, and eat it up!"

"Elder Sorceress, can I tell you one thing?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes?" asked Elder Sorceress.

"I'm a Namekian, and that means that I only drink water, nothing else," Piccolo said.

"You'll still make cookies with your Saiyan friends, Piccolo," said Elder Sorceress.

"And do as I say."

 **Kitchen**

Everyone had their aprons on (like the time when Vegeta is cracking eggs from Dragon Ball Super).

"Goku, you can grab a gallons of water...

...Vegeta, grabs some milk from the fridge and 12 eggs...

...Piccolo, you got the important part of the ingredient, flour (flow-er)!"

"What is this flour?" Piccolo asked.

Elder Sorceress grabs the flour from the closet with her quartz vine along with measuring cups, glass bowl, vanilla extract, assortment chocolate chips, a ruler for leftover ingredients, a mixer, and measuring spoon.

"Oh, forget it, I'll handle it," said Elder Sorceress.

"You can mix up the ingredient instead."

Elder Sorceress put some of the right ingredients inside the bowl.

Vegeta starts breaking the eggs.

"Eggs, I hate eggs…" Vegeta grumbled.

"No griping!" barked Elder Sorceress. She stare nicely at Piccolo.

"And Piccolo, do your mixing."

"(Why do I even bother doing this lifeless chores?)" Piccolo thoughts.

 **Later...**

"All right! I can't wait 'til the cookies are ready!" laughed Goku.

"While we wait for the cookies ready…" Elder Sorceress said.

"How about a game of Go Fish?"

"Trust me, I'm good at this game," chuckled Vegeta.

"Wait until you're impressive by this granny!" Elder Sorceress said, smirking.

"I'll give you punishment if any of you loses last!"

She summons out a card make from quartz.

Goku examined the quartz card. "Is this supposed to be a card?" asked Goku.

"Don't worry, Goku, this is just simple Go Fish!" Elder Sorceress said.

"Are you sure it's really Go Fish?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes, yes, the rules are all the same!" Elder Sorceress laughed.

They sat down on the square table with a stool each four sides.

Elder Sorceress scrambled her quartz cards magically.

"Is this some type of magic show, Elder Sorceress?" asked Vegeta.

"I learned it myself, thank you!" Elder Sorceress said.

She threw seven quartz cards each toward Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo as they evaded the cards.

Most of the cards are stuck toward the wall.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Goku.

"Catch," Elder Sorceress said, in a calm voice.

The quartz cards she threw into the wall flew right into Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's hands.

"Eek! What the heck was that?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Hohoho, let the games begin," Elder Sorceress said.

Piccolo stares at Goku. "(Goku, I don't like the looks of Elder Sorceress…)" thoughts Piccolo.

"(She looks exactly like Quartz Sorceress from the future.)"

"(I think you made a point, Piccolo! Now let's focus!)" Goku thoughts, grinning.

 **Labyrinth of Mythonic**

Quartz Sorceress was running without even riding on her quartz vine.

"I can't tell which is left of which is right!" groaned Quartz Sorceress.

She shouted toward the sky. "Aw, man! It's been ten minutes, and I can get out of this maze without flying!

Why do truth always had to hurt? I should have listen to Gramps Vegeta!"

An arrow nearly hit Quartz Sorceress's left side of her shoulder.

"Eek!" She grab the arrow that nearly attack her shoulder.

"Oh, the arrow is shooting at my right! That means my right is left, and my left is right!

I can get out of here in no time if I can understand my sense of direction!"

Three gigantic werewolves appeared behind Quartz Sorceress.

She starts at the three werewolves, and starts whistling.

The three werewolves howled in pain.

Quartz Sorceress starts running away from the labyrinth.

"Geez, those werewolves scare the life out of me for sure."

She stare at the right path.

"All right! A way out!"

The exit is actually a giant worm inside.

"Oh, no! This is not the exit!" she exclaimed.

She paused and smirked.

"Ha! Right! How's this for your heartburn? Final Flash…"

She shoots out a bright yellow energy waves.

"Ha…!"

As Quartz Sorceress escaped the giant worm, she starts skipping.

"Hehehe! I made it out of the Labyrinth of Mythonic!

Now I had to find Lord Beerus's room!"

 **Kitchen**

"I win!" Elder Sorceress laughed.

"Now you will all feel the wrath of this ultimate destination of punishment!"

"Okay…" said Goku, in a puzzled voice.

Piccolo and Vegeta starts sweating.

Elder Sorceress bellows again to increase her power as her aura of thunder appeared.

"Holy cow! Her power is increasing again!"

She attacked Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo with her summoning quartz vines, but instead...

...she attack the ceiling.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo stare at themselves, the ceiling, and at Elder Sorceress as their eyes are wide.

"Say whaat…?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Elder Sorceress starts snickering, and suddenly, starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you three fell for it again!" laughed Elder Sorceress.

She coughed again.

 ***dings***

Elder Sorceress sighed, "Well, it looks like the cookies are ready!"

"All right! I called the first one!" laughed Goku.

"Patients, Goku, as we take out, we need to cool the cookies for a minute," Elder Sorceress said.

"While we wait, maybe that young lady probably wake up Lord Beerus."

 **Beerus's Room**

Beerus was snoring. He was still on his clothes.

Quartz Sorceress appeared out of one of the door from Beerus's room.

"Lord Beerus," whispered Quartz Sorceress.

Beerus grumbled in his sleep as he scratch his ears.

Quartz Sorceress whistle toward Beerus's ears to wake him up.

Beerus quickly woke up.

"What in the blaze was that?!" Beerus shouted. "I did not get enough napping while you interrupted me sleep!"

"Hey! I just got out of the Labyrinth of Mythonic, and now you're telling at me?!" shouted Quartz Sorceress.

Beerus suddenly smell an aroma as his eyes sparkled. "What is that sweet smell?" Beerus asked.

"I think Whis is cooking you some sweets," giggled Quartz Sorceress.

"Let's go check it out!" Beerus laughed.

Beerus starts hovering as Quartz Sorceress rode on her quartz vine to follow Beerus.

 **Kitchen**

Goku stare directly at the cookies for a straight minute.

"Oh, those cookies look so good!" said Goku, drooling.

Vegeta quickly grabs Goku. "Kakarot, don't drool on it!" Vegeta shouted.

"You'll get your middle-class germs toward those edible circles!"

Beerus and Quartz Sorceress appeared.

"Ah, Whis, I heard you're cooking something sweet for me, hehe…" laughed Beerus.

Beerus opened his eyes and stare at Elder Sorceress as his attitude change.

"Elder Sorceress?"

"Lord Beerus, how are you doing?" Elder Sorceress asked.

"I would be the one who cook some cookies!"

"Those cookies are ready, are they?" asked Beerus, in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, it is," Elder Sorceress said.

Whis appeared.

"Well, how's everyone doing with Elder Sorceress?" asked Whis.

"We had a good time with her, and she knitted us a scarf!" Goku laughed.

He stare at the cookies again.

"I can't wait to try those cookies from Elder Sorceress!"

"Dig those goodness in, everyone," said Elder Sorceress.

"Oh, boy!" Goku laughed. He grabs one cookie along with everyone else except Piccolo.

They starts eating the cookie.

"Oh, my…" giggled Whis. "The gooeyness…the crunchiness...I love it!"

Whis stares at Goku. "Where did you find this cookies?"

Goku swallow the cookies.

"Well, Whis, we found some cookies at the grocery store, the bakery where all the desserts are, or maybe make it yourself!" Goku said.

"Elder Sorceress, do you have a copy of the cookie recipe?" asked Whis.

"You can take it if you like…" Elder Sorceress said.

"...if you and everyone else can hugged me!"

Everyone starts hugging as Vegeta starts blushing.

"Namekians don't hug," groaned Piccolo.

"Just this once," Vegeta groaned.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **This is more funnier than Only Old In Body, because of Piccolo and Vegeta's loathing moments and Goku's fluffiness!**

 **I like the part when Vegeta make a reference from Super Mario Bros. I crack up at that part.**

 **Review and follow, and don't leave views lying on the street!**


End file.
